La première année de James S Potter
by Louanne18
Summary: James Sirius Potter - fils d'Harry et Ginny Potter - fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard ! Venez découvrir les aventures du fils de l'Elu !
1. Chapter 1

-James ! Dépèches-toi ou tu vas rater le train !

James Sirius Potter allait effectuer sa première année à Poudlard, l'école de sortcellerie. Le train partait à 11h et il était 10h30, mais monsieur était encore dans la salle de bain, et Ginny Potter, sa mère, commençait sérieusement à perdre patience...

-J'arrive maman, grommela James.  
>- Lily, Albus, vous êtes prêts ? On part dans 2 min !<br>- Ginny... La voix réconfortante d'Harry se fit entendre. Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est prêts.

Enfin, la famille Potter transplana à la gare de King Cross.

-Il faut traverser cette barrière, dit Harry d'un air nostalgique (sûrement en ce rappelant sa 1er année).

James se décida à y aller le premier. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche et fonça vers la barrière. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc mais il n'y en eu pas. Le fils d'Harry rouvrit les yeux et fut choqué. Enormément de personnes se pressaient, pour voir un ami, ou de la famille, ou encore pour se dire aurevoir. Mais la chose qui l'impressionna le plus fut cette immense locomotive roue qui crachait des panaches de fumées.

-Waouh !

C'était la seul chose qu'arrivait James à dire.

Albus et Lily étaient bouche-bée. Et dire qu'ils leurs fallaient encore attendre pour aller à Poudlard !

Ginny et Harry, eux, regardaient le quai avec un sourire, en ce rappelant tout les moments passaient dessus. Aussi, Harry était géné... Beaucoup de personnes le regardaient et certaines allaient jusqu'à le saluait, lui serrait la main ou encore, lui demandant lequel de ses fils allaient à Poudlard. Dix-huit ans après la guerre, il était encore adulé !

-Pourquoi les gens font-ils ça, papa ? Demanda Lily, naïve.  
>-Parce que je suis extrément célèbre et que ces personnes n'osent pas venir me voir, répliqua James.<p>

Lily et Albus éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ginny et Harry laissèrent aperçevoir un sourire... Mais l'heure des aurevoirs sonna, au grand désespoir de la soeur de James :

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pleurnicha Lily.  
>-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je t'écrirai tout les deux jours !<p>

Il l'a serra fort dans ses bras, en essayant de la consoler.

-Albus, il faut que je te parle, dit James.

James et lui s'écartèrent...

-Il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin que tu ailles dans le bureau à papa, et que tu prennes le vieux parchemin et la cape qui se trouvent dans le tiroir du fond. Il faudra que tu te débrouilles pour me l'envoyer...  
>-Mais on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le bureau de papa !<br>-Il faut savoir braver les règles, Al ! Ah, et aussi, il faut que tu protèges Lily des garçons... (n.d.a : Le grand frère surprotecteur bonjour !)

James retourna voir leurs parents, en laissant Albus digérait ce qu'il veunait de lui dire.

-On se revoit aux vacances de Noël, Jamesie, lui fit son père.

James grogna un peu... Il n'aimait qu'on l'appelle comme sa ! Son père le serra dans ses bras. Sa mère, elle, était trop émue pour parler (n.d.a : Bah alors ! Où est passé la Gin' qui ne laissait pas voir ses émotions ? :P), son fils devenait un homme... Elle le sera seuleument très fort dans ses bras. James finit par prendre sa valise, son hibou Poséidon, et il monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. James en trouva un, entra, déposa sa valise et Poséidon, et se laissa tomber sur la banquette... Environ dix minutes plus tard, un garçon blond d'environ son âge entra dans le compartiment. Il regarda James et lui demanda :

-Salut ! Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?  
>-Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit James.<br>-Merci, répondit le garçon, soulagé. Je m'appelle Colin. Colin Crivey. Et toi ?  
>-Moi, c'est James. Mon père m'a déjà parlé de quelqu'un qui portait le même nom et le même prénom que toi ! Et il me semblait qu'il était mort à la guerre...<p>

Colin se renfrogna.

-Oui, c'était mon oncle... Il a sûrement dut te dire qu'il avait toujours avec lui son appareil photo moldu...  
>-Je... Oui, désolé...<p>

-Salut cousin, s'écria une voix féminine.

Victoire Weasley venait de faire son entrée. Elle était resplendissante avec ses longs cheveux blonds platines et ses yeux bleus océans... Elle était accompagnée par Teddy Lupin, le métamorphomage, qui, aujourd'hui, avait les cheveux violets.

-Victoire ! Teddy ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?  
>-On rend visite à notre cousin préféré !<br>-Très drôle, mais sérieusement ?  
>-On vient vous dire qu'on arrive dans 10 min à Poudlard et qu'il faut vous changer !<br>-Oh par Merlin ! Victoire, Teddy, je vous aimes mais s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous sortir ?  
>-Mais bien sur cher cousin, mais quel sympathie pour tes sauveurs, rétorqua Teddy !<p>

Sur ce, ils sortirent quand même. Et dix minutes après, ils étaient sur le quai, à Pré-au-Lard, leurs valises et leurs hiboux sous les bras quand une voix bourrue se fit entendre...

-Les premières années, par ici !


	2. La Répartition

-Hagrid, s'exclama James !  
>-Oh, bonjour James, comment vas-tu ?<br>-Très bien, et vous ? Oh, je vous présente Colin Crivey !  
>-Comme ce petit garçon qui prenait toujours ton père en photo ?<p>

Ce fut Colin qui répondit :

-Oui... C'était mon oncle, je suis le fils de Dennis.  
>-Ton oncle et ton père étaient des garçons charmants, je me souviens que ton père était tombé dans le lac, et il était très heureux car la calamar géant l'avait remit dans sa barque !<p>

Colin et James éclatèrent de rire, et ils montèrent eux aussi dans une barque avec un garçon brun, les yeux marrons et la peau mate qui était très grand et qui se nommait Erwan Thomas et avec une fille blonde au yeux verts émeraudes qui s'appelait Eleanor Brown.

-Nous allons appercevoir Poudlard, déclara Hagrid.

Il y eut alors un "ooooooooh" collectif. James pensa tout de suite que, ici, il se sentirait chez lui. Avec ses grandes tours, et toute ses fenêtres illuminées, le château était vraiment "attirant". James sentit un petit choc car les barques touchèrent la terre. Tout les élèves sortirent des barques et suivirent Hagrid jusque les grandes portes de Poudlard. Il toqua trois fois et les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre... Neville Londubat !

-C'est Neville Londubat, déclara James a Colin, un ami de mes parents ! Je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait ici !  
>-Professeur Londubat, voici les premières années.<br>-Merci, Hagrid.

Le professeur Londubat les emmenerent dans une gigantesque salle au sol dallé puis dans une autre beaucoup plus petite, ce qui les obligèrent a ce serrés les uns contre les autres.

-J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher, annonca Erwan, je suis claustrophobe.  
>-Bonsoir, chers nouveaux élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis le professeur Londubat, votre professeur de botanique et votre directeur adjoint. Vous allez bientôt être répartis dans une des quatre maison de Poudlard, qui ont pour noms : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard... Cette maison vous accueillera tout au long de votre scolarité ici, c'est-à-dire pendant sept ans. C'est pour ça que la Répartion est très importante. La maison qui vous accueillera sera pour vous comme une secode maison. Vous y dormerez dans le même dortoir, et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même Salle Commune. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais aussi, chaque fois que vous enfreindrez le rélement, des points seront perdus. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui est un très grand honneur. Suivez moi maintenant.<p>

Ils entrèrent dans une salle... Et pas n'importe laquelle !

James était ébahis. Jamais il n'avait vu une salle aussi grande ! Quatre tables était positionnées verticalement, et une cinquième, sûrement celle des professeurs, était sur une estrade surplombant les autres. Mais surtout, le plafond, qui était une parfaite reproduction (ou pas ?) du ciel !

Sur l'estrade, un tabouret avec un vieu chapeau étaient placés au milieu... Tout d'un coup, le chapeau commença à chanter...

"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
>Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit<br>Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
>Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.<p>

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
>Font pâl'figure auprès de moi<br>Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
>Chacun se soumet à mon choix.<p>

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
>Le Choixpeau a toujours raison<br>Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
>Pour connaitre votre maison.<p>

Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
>Vous rejoindrez les courageux,<br>Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
>Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.<p>

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
>Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal<br>Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
>Et leur patience est proverbiale.<p>

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
>Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être<br>Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
>Qui ont envie de tout connaître.<p>

Vous finirez à Serpentard  
>Si vous êtes plutôt malin,<br>Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
>Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.<p>

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
>Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein<br>Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
>Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"<p>

"Alors c'est ça... Il faut mettre ce chapeau, pensa James !"

-Quand j'appelerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, déclara Londubat.

-Brown Eleanor.  
>-Gryffondor !<p>

Eleanor se dirigea vers l'une des tables et s'y assit sous les applaudissements.

-Crivey Colin.

Les professeurs regardèrent étonnés, cet élève qui portait le nom et le prénom de l'ancien combattant mort au combat. Le Choixpeau hésita pendant cinq minute... Jusqu'à :

-Gryffondor !

Colin se leva, heureux, et alla s'asseoir avec Eleanor.

La Répartion se déroula jusqu'à ce que :

-Potter James Sirius.

On entendit alors dans toute la salle des "Potter ? Il a bien dit Potter ?!", "Le fils d'Harry Potter ?", "James Sirius comme James Potter et Sirius Black ?". James se dégagea du rang, et se dirigea vers le Choixpeau sous les regards de toute la salle. Il vit Colin et Eleanor stupéfiés, Victoire et Teddy le regardant en lui faisant un signe d'encouragement et Neville lui faire un clin d'oeil jusqu'à que le Choixpeau lui tombe devant les yeux.

James sursauta quand il entendit la voix basse et grave du Choixpeau Magique.

-Le fils de l'Elu... Tu lui ressembles beaucoup mais peut être encore plus au fils Weasley... Tu auras parfaitement ta place avec les...  
>-A Gryffondor s'il vous plait... A Gryffondor, tout mais pas Serpentard...<p>

-GRYFFONDOR !

James enleva le Choixpeau, et courut presque pour s'asseoir a sa nouvelle table, ne remarquant qu'a moitié qu'il avait eu la plus grande ovation de la soirée.  
>_<p>

Et voilà ! Désolée pour le retard et merci pour vos reviews ! :D à la semaine prochaine je pense :)


End file.
